


[fanart] Sea of Monsters

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fanart forSea of Monstersit's justbloody luffy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	[fanart] Sea of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183215441@N07/49251122547/in/photostream/)

> And, it's especially in the way Luffy smiles, all sharp, deadly teeth and glinting black eyes in the pale light of the morning sun or during a battle, and how he will go out and hunt, and not smell like anything animal (but rather human) when he comes back, licking red blood from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> for Sea of Monsters go read it!!
> 
> I tried so many times to put it in a comment
> 
> now i will quote myself:
> 
> "I love your writing sm!! :0 This piece in particular is so haunting and well-done and I hope you don't mind this^"
> 
> hopefully it shows up now when i put it into a separate work   
> usually when i put images in comments it works just fine but jeez :/ it gave me this weird placeholder instead every time


End file.
